Love in the Labyrinth
by NiGHTS4life
Summary: A little story about Will and Helen being in the Labyrinth of Glass. i made them get to know each other in the maze and there is a little twist to it as well.


Love in the Labyrinth

Love in the Labyrinth

Inside Crystal Castle, 12-year-old William Taylor found himself in a large room. He got transported there because Reala paralooped him and left his friend NiGHTS behind with the nightmaren. Now Will is stuck and he needs to find the door to get back to the Dream Gate and head back to Lost Park. Will stood up on his feet and looked around the place to find a way out.

"Oh no, NiGHTS! I got to find NiGHTS!" Will exclaimed realizing that he left his friend. In front of him was an open hallway, thinking it may be a way out. So he ran toward it, but each time he goes through it he ends up back in the same room. Will was in the Labyrinth of Glass, a maze that reflects the heart of a Visitor. Meaning the only way to escape is to have a strong heart and Will's was weak.

Not too long, Will was getting tired of trying to find a way out. So he stopped and panted. From behind the door was a girl about Will's age. Her name was Helen Cartwright, and she has been exploring the castle from the inside. It looked a lot smaller from the outside, she thought. When she noticed the boy, she hid behind the door, feeling shy.

"Hey do you um, live here?" she asked. "You're the first human being I've seen in this world."

Will then heard Helen talking, "No I was sent here from another world."

He continued, "Something awful has happen to my friend, and it's all my fault." He was referring to NiGHTS.

"You're friend," Helen asked again.

"Yeah," Will answered. "He's waiting for me to help him. If I can just find the door, I can be able to get back."

Helen then had an idea, "I know where the door is! That's how I got here."

"Really? Then please, can you take me there?" Will said. "I don't mean to be a pain, but I don't know anything about this place."

But Helen cut him off, "Don't you worry I will take you there."

So the kids went into the maze and started to see what it really was. Now there was a clear path with mirrors and transparent walls. Will wanted to thank Helen for helping him.

"Thanks for helping me my name is Will. He said as he and Helen were walking in the maze.

It's a pleasure to meet you Will, I'm Helen," she said right back.

"The pleasure is mine Helen," Will said. He was starting feel a little better knowing that Helen was with him. So the kids went in and out of hallways, but they seem they can't get anywhere. "Oh look," Helen said, looking at podium. "It says 'A strong heart will help find the maze's exit.'"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Will said.

"I don't know, but let's keep going," reminded Helen.

At this point in the maze, some Seapos, seahorse like nightmaren, were blocking the way. "I may have to use some blue chips to defeat this nightmarens," Helen explained.

Right then and there, she threw the chips and the Seapos were down. "Let's get a move on Helen," Will said feeling impatient.

But then the boy tripped on the floor and knocked into Helen. Both of them weren't hurt though. "I am so sorry Helen," Will apologized. "I didn't mean to."

But then the preteens were staring at each others eyes. Will was staring at Helen's blue eyes, knowing how pretty she looked.

"Will?" Helen asked. They were almost blushing. Then they both closed their eyes and kissed right on the lips, doing everything, licking both of their tongues, make-out city. When they let go they were surprised.

"Yes Helen," Will finally said.

"I love you," Helen said with passion.

"Me too," Will finished.

When they both kissed, their hearts were very strong that the maze's exit was right in front of them. Soon enough they were out of the labyrinth and the door was right outside.

"It's the door," exclaimed Will. "Thanks now I can get back to my world."

"No problem, I hope your friend is okay," Helen said. "Do you think, will ever see each other again?"

"I'm sure we will," answered Will. "Thanks again Helen, see you."

Will then gave Helen a kiss on her cheek. She then waved good bye.

"Bye Will," she waved.

"Bye Helen," he waved.

The End


End file.
